IN SIGHT OF GOD
by speechless and amazed
Summary: IF YOU EVER READ ONE THING, MAKE IT THIS!


Okay.here it goes. After a long delay I have finally decided to write this out, at midnight. Sort of like a poem but not.  
  
So many people say, "Seeing is believing! And I can't believe in God because I can't see Him!!" He is everywhere, is always present, it is just a matter of where to look. You want to see God? Listen to this.  
  
Everyday I wake up. Sure, an ordinary thing right? But I look out my window and I see a world, so spectacular that it takes your breath away. How many of us like to watch the sunrise? It is one of the most spectacular sights on this planet earth. It seems as though all the beauty in the world is manifested in those orange rays of light, shining like beacons over the next mountain ahead. Then you hear the birds whistling, singing with joy that is undefined, not to be simply understood by those few noises. Daily you walk through this world and wonder, as have I, "What was the ground like thousands of years ago, right here in this very spot? What would it be like to stand in open fields, grass swaying gently in the breeze, the rays of the sun not long before risen, shining down on you filling you with gladness to be alive. You look at the sky; see its never- ending vastness, the beauty of something so simple. This is where you can find God for David sang his praises to His creator and said, "The heavens tell the glory of God. The skies display His marvelous craftsmanship." And with that you can just imagine, the care, the love, it took to mold each and every one of those hills and mountains, to mold them just right so that they would be beautiful to all.  
  
You take your morning shower and you feel alive, it is good to be alive. You can feel the power to take on the day rushing through you, and just maybe, if you have woken up on the right side of the bed, you know that that day will be wonderful. How can it not be? Because the day is what you make of it and what He makes of it, for he knew that day would come and with it, joy and peace. David sang of it, "You saw me before I was born and schechuled each day of my life before I began to breathe. Every day was recorded in your book!" Here we find the Lord, in the everyday joy of living on this earth and being able to live.  
  
But what about those days, you know, the days when life, to put it simply; sucks, what are you going to do with yourself on those days. You sit and lie around because life can't get much worse. Your girlfriend/boyfriend dumped you, you failed and exam, lost your job. But here we see Him also, because He is everywhere. Throughout every bit and piece of struggle we go through, He knows what is going on, He knows how to help you cope, how to help you deal with life when it seems that you can't do it on your own. What did God say to Jeremiah His prophet, to tell the people of all the ages? He said, " 'Do not worry, for I know the plans I have for you,' said the Lord, 'they are plans to prosper you and not to harm you, to give you hope and a future." So we see Him, working through our lives, and not matter what, you can know that it is going to turn out for the best. Out of all of your struggles, all your pain, all your torment, something great is coming, and in that hope we see Him, even in the worst of days.  
  
But it is not only in our own lives we see God working, it is through the 6 billion people on this planet earth, each and every one of them a living, breathing, craft of His hands. What else can be so complex but the human being, and yet he has all of our blue prints, stored away in some filing cabinet. He doesn't need them though, because he knows them by heart. You can walk down any busy street in some unlabeled city, and know that he is present, through His work. How great is the human life, to great for us to understand because all of it, every tiny detail is in the reflection of Him. So God created people in His own image; God patterned them after Himself; male and female, he created them. Even without seeing you, the people who read this, I know that you yourself are a living testimony to Him.  
  
Wait! There's more to it! What about all those people out there? What besides the fact of their being presents God's glory? The way they act. I can see Him in every youth group across the nation, across the world, youth on FIRE for Him and His word. They go out into the community and revolutionize the world, one step at a time. I tell you the story, the story of a teenage girl, who on one unlucky day happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. That morning two madmen went on a rampage through the school, shooting all the people in their paths. They change the world, but not in the way that they hoped. They entered into the library and asked one girl, "Do you believe in God?" And with one fatal word, she was killed on the spot, never again to see the light of day. That one word was, "yes." I think that almost anyone saw that God was in that room that day, and took that girl back to His heavenly home. As one of my favorite songs goes,  
  
It's the song of the redeemed  
  
Rising from the African plain  
  
It's the song of the forgiven  
  
Drowning out the Amazon rain  
  
The song of Asian believers  
  
Filled with God's holy fire  
  
It's every tribe, every tongue, every nation,  
  
A love song born of a grateful choir  
  
Case and point, God is present all over this world. Men and women are bringing the Good News into the deepest parts of the world and people are learning of God and are praising Him for it. You can see Him in a man, a man who had a dream, a dream that his children would grow up alongside white children. We see Him in every walk of life in every inch of this world, and it is undeniable. People all the way from the age of teens to people 102 years old are singing His praises and they are going to resound through the ages. Even people who deny the existence of God acknowledge the fact that there is a belief in God and as long as there is a belief, a shred of hope is still there, the Lord is still there.  
  
But the truth of the matter is, and it all winds down to this. The most revealing and most glorious display of God is through and event that happened 2000 years ago. Jesus Christ, some would say he was just a man, was the most influential person in history, ask anyone, they know who he is. He claimed to be God and you know what happened to Him??? He was beaten, tortured to the last instance of death, and nailed to a cross and died. To the end he refused to admit he was wrong. This is our greatest display, the most wonderful thing to show God because Jesus himself was God in the flesh. God was there through every excruciating whip lash on the back of that man. Every drop of blood, He was there. Through all the humiliation, the jeering laughs of critics He was there. The moment he had those nails driven through him, binding him to the symbol that would give millions hope, He was there. Through every bit of suffering, unbearable, wicked, inhuman suffering, God was there, giving hope. He was there sacrificing His son so that every one of us would be saved. In this is our greatest joy, our greatest hope and greatest faith.  
  
Think about this:  
  
For God so loved the world, that He gave His ONLY SON so that EVERYONE WHO BELIEVES IN HIM would not perish, but have ETERNAL LIFE.  
-JOHN 3:16  
  
He is with me every night as I pray. He is with me as I pray that this world would not perish but have eternal life and that everyone would come to know Him as so many others and I do; LOVE. Every night I pray that He makes Himself seen in everything no matter how small it is. And so I say this prayer to Him as I write this.  
  
Lord all you do, make yourself be known to everyone who wants to believe. Help every single person on this earth to know more about you and your love. Let them never be in the dark, but always lead them with your holy light. Bless us all as we go out into this world, your children. Always let us know that you love us no matter what, that your son died on a cross and rose again because you love us so much. Help us never to forget that, EVER!! It is to you I pray, AMEN. 


End file.
